Spark
Spark (Old Version) ''' Aka '''Olivia, is one of the members of the Homeschooled Heroes group and is arguably the team leader sometimes, though they like to consider themselves at equal ranks. She is a superhero with her powers being fire-based. When able she enjoys goofing off with her friends and hanging out. Powers Spark's abilities are ranged around the use of fire. She can fly by blasting fire through her feet and hands. She can channel fire through her arms, legs and mouth to shoot flames at targets. She can also think of an inanimate object near her and set off a fiery explosion on it, which is called Inanimate Explosions. One of her most deadly powers is called Fire Rage, which can be triggered at any random time and cause her eyes to turn orange. She can channel fire much easier and quicker in this state. Spark can also craft weapons out of pure fire which can be extremely helpful in a battle, but it can be difficult to control where it forms, which is why she has a hilt through her belt to create the Fire Blade, her signature weapon. Armor and Weapons Spark appearance is that of a young blonde girl with freckles and a lean build. When out of costume she wears a normal t-shirt and jeans making her appear nothing more than a pre-teen girl. When wearing her classic super-hero outfit she wears a red t-shirt with a silver necklace adorned with a flame emblem on the charm that is literally flaming. Below that she has plain dark brown pants and black shoes which constantly burn up. Upon her right shoulder she wears a small armor plate and she wears a worn belt which holds the hilt of her fiery weapon, the Fire Blade. The hilt has some red Celtic knots on the crosspiece and pommel stone. The hilt appears to be a fire-proof, reddish version of leather. She wears no cape. Comic Book Versions Spark in the H.H. Comic Book Series '''has a few other characters that predated Spark but were still named Olivia an were ultimately the same character in all ways but powers and costume. No version other than Outstanding Olivia wore a cape. Olivia's first appearance was in '''H.H. Comic 1# '''where she was called '''Outstanding Olivia '''of the '''Heroic Heroes of Homeschoolare, the first version of the H.H. group, and wore a blue shirt, purple cape and purple skirt. She had a large purple "O" on the center of her shirt. Her powers were centered on fire. Olivia's second appearance was created but never actually used in comics and was replaced by another character, Sprite, who belonged to another member of the Homeschool Heroes, the second version of the H.H. group that included many more people. "New Life" was a nature based character, completely different from the original and the last, who could control plants and make them move, fly, heal others, and make things grow or die faster. She was supposed to be half nymph, a greek originating creature who could enter trees and were trees in some ways. She had long wavy hair and a tan shirt covered in vines to form an "O" on the chest. She had a pet named Ivy who was a spotted deer with a collar of vines. Unfortunately this character was never used in the comics. The last version of Olivia and the first version of Spark was also called Spark, and other names were considered for this character such as Brazier and Torch. She was used in the MMC movie of Homeschooled Heroes. She looked very similar to the current Spark other than the fact she wore a gauntlet and her clothes were slightly charred. Instead of a fire necklace she had a large flame on her shirt and had shoulder plates on both shoulders. The tips of her hair were also charred. Category:Super Heroes Category:Characters